


Cooking Lessons

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?, Biting, Creampie, F/M, Fondling, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Cosette is interrupted while training her assistant.
Kudos: 22





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> \- I swear I don't always write smut  
> \- It was the hardest thing in my life not putting an "Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?" joke in here somewhere  
> \- In fact I just now stopped myself from making that the title.  
> \- I put it in the tags instead.  
> \- I think I want to keep it a running thing that Niji NEVER calls her by her name. "Cooking wench" only.  
> \- Asshole!Niji is so much fun to write sorry everyone  
> \- I did actually reference a real aligot recipe for this so here that's if anyone wants it for some reason: https://www.tastingtable.com/cook/recipes/Pommes-Aligot-Recipe

“It’s important you make sure you have everything you need at the ready so you don’t have to step away at any point,” Cosette explained to her young, bright-eyed contemporary. It was dinnertime, and Cosette was training the newest member of staff. Her hair had been twisted up into a high ponytail on top of her head to help her cool down, but she could still feel sweat dripping down her neck and beading on her forehead. The kitchen was packed and busy, and it was almost difficult to even breathe. “After you’ve gathered your ingredients, you can begin the early stages of food prep, which for today will entail -”

Around her, Cosette noticed the kitchen’s din had suddenly dropped to nothing. Her trainee looked over her shoulder, mouth hanging open. “My lord,” the girl squeaked, clutching her hands together tightly and bringing them to her chest.

Cosette started to turn around, and saw only the briefest flash of blue with a wide grin before she was forcefully turned back. There were strong hands on her, one hand on each breast, fondling her hard through her staff dress. Cosette felt her face flare brightly as her trainee looked away, taking several steps back nervously. The other members of the kitchen staff look equally confused and terrified, unwilling to risk the second prince’s wrath by intervening, but unable to fully tear their eyes away as he groped at her.

“Weren’t you in the middle of _training?”_ The deep voice had a warm sweetness to it that Cosette knew in her soul to be false. She felt his lips at her ear, sucking on her earlobe before biting down and making her gasp. Fingers found her nipples even through her dress and her bra, and squeezed hard at them. Her trainee stumbled backwards even more, looking thoroughly scared. “You weren’t given an assistant for them to stand around and do nothing. Continue training her.”

“I…” Cosette could hardly remember what she had been saying as Niji released one hand and moved it to unbutton the front of her dress. Her trainee had backed several feet away and the kitchen was silent outside of the bubbling pots and sizzling meat. “I...I don’t think I can…”

“In _fact.”_ To Cosette’s horror, Niji raised his voice and waved the rest of the staff closer with the hand that had unbuttoned her dress, exposing her modest chest. “I think _everyone_ should stop what they’re doing and come listen to your training. I’m sure they could all use a refresher. Continue training.”

Cosette could feel herself sweating even harder, with heavy beads rolling down her face and dripping onto the floor. She could see the other cooks reluctantly walking over, still looking just as frightened of the prince as before. Even the dish boy had come over, eyes glued to her chest as he leaned sideways onto a counter near her trainee. There was no way she could -

“I said…” Niji’s voice dropped low enough so only she could hear him, growling a warning into her ear. “Continue training.”

“Yes. Um.” Cosette looked at the food she had gathered at her workstation, not remembering anything she’d planned for dinner. Niji was back to fondling her again, his arms beneath hers as he moved his hands beneath her bra. She could feel rough skin against hers, teasing and rubbing against her nipples, and she squirmed involuntarily. There were some potatoes on her table, with minced garlic, butter, and some Tomme d'Auvergne. His body was pressed hard against hers, and she could feel stiffness against her ass through the skirt of her dress. Shaking slightly, Cosette picked up the potatoes in her arms, trying to ignore Niji’s insistent touches. “So...we...we take the potatoes...and we...put them...in a pot…”

She moved towards the closest range, with a large pot of cold water already waiting, and Niji moved along with her, his hands pulling her dress off her shoulders. It stopped hard at her elbows as she took her time placing one potato after the other into the water, trying hard to stall for time as countless pairs of eyes watched. When her arms were free, Niji immediately pulled the sleeves down and past her hands, leaving her bare from the waist up outside of her bra. She heard a few nervous whispers rippling through the small crowd that had gathered, and Cosette tried to ignore it. 

“You...you’ll want the water to taste salty for this, like the ocean, if you can…” She reached for a small container of kosher salt as Niji sucked on her neck, teeth digging hard into the sensitive skin. Cosette winced, but did not falter as she shook the salt into the potato pot. Talking through it all was oddly soothing, and helped steady the pulse racing through her body. Shaking the salt into the water, she continued talking as though nothing were strange at all, even as Niji unhooked her bra and fully exposed her breasts. “And you want to bring the water to a boil...after which point you reduce it to a simmer until the potatoes can be easily pierced through with a knife.”

“That takes _time,_ doesn’t it?” The voice in her ear was teasing as one hand traced lightly around a nipple, the other sliding down her belly and pulling up her skirt. The rustling of the fabric against her skin was warm and tingling, triggering tiny pulses of pleasure between her legs. Her cheeks flushed even brighter as Niji pushed his hand beneath her skirt, quickly hooking fingers into her underwear. The fabric of the skirt fell back to her knees without his hand to hold it, draping over his arm, and more mumbling coursed through the gathered staff.

Cosette cleared her throat, trying to maintain her composure as she looked at her coworkers, their eyes wide in shock, some with hands over their mouths, as fingers roughly shoved inside her with ease. “Yes, about ten minutes or so.”

“And _you’re_ already wet.” Cosette couldn’t tell if Niji was more shocked or excited, but his voice was still low enough that nobody but her could hear. The rapid bubbling and churning of the pot of potatoes made it harder still for anyone to her what he was whispering to her. “How very interesting.”

Cosette ignored Niji. She was wet - achingly so, with all the eyes watching her, watching her body and watching her being touched with wide eyes and urgent whispers. It was something she had never experienced before - had never wanted to experience before. And _yet._ She could not deny the effect it was all having on her. And Prince Niji had given her the most convenient out - who could claim later that she had enjoyed _any_ of it, being accosted while she tried to work and getting ravaged in front of her coworkers? Nobody could. That would make it sweetest of all. 

“Miette.” Cosette addressed her trainee and gestured to her workstation where the Tomme d'Auvergne lay, feeling fingers tracing over her wet opening and rapidly swelling clit. “Please prepare the cheese. You will need to...remove the rind,” Cosette stumbled for the briefest moment as she felt a hand behind her, and heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone. “Remove the rind, and cut the cheese into half-inch cubes.”

Her trainee, her expression of fear doubling, quickly stepped up and grabbed a knife. She kept her head bowed low, too scared to look, but Cosette could smell the lavender of her hair from how close they were standing. Cosette stood behind her, watching her shakily removing the rind as her eyes kept darting from the cheese to Niji’s hand buried between Cosette’s legs.

“Half-inch cubes,” Cosette gently reminded her as she felt her skirt being lifted, with something stiff and sticky nudging between her thighs. “They don’t need to look perfect, we’re going to be melting all of it after all…”

Teeth bit hard on her shoulder again. “Spread your thighs more.”

Cosette tried to discreetly slide her feet against the floor, pressing her thighs open bit by bit as she continued to coach. “You’re doing well, don’t worry about the rind…just set it off to the side and we can -” Her voice faltered as she felt herself being filled from behind, sending a jolt down her spine and making her legs shake. No matter how many times he took her in such a way, she never got used to the sensation of being filled so completely. “We can...throw it away…”

Although Cosette was doing her utmost to stay composed despite being made a spectacle of, Niji clearly had no intention of staying quiet in the background. He let out a groan that drowned out both Cosette and the whispers from the other staff, and forced a loud exclamation out of Cosette as he seized her tightly by her hips and bent her over. “Fuck,” he growled through gritted teeth, snatching at her ponytail and wrapping the hair around his wrist. “Ah, _yes.”_

Cosette clenched her jaw tightly to stop any sounds that might try to escape, but the force of the thrusting was hard, and rapid. Her face was forced against her knees as she was bent and forcefully fucked from behind, each thrust forcing air from her lungs and quickly turning her into a gasping, sopping mess. “You...should…” Cosette tried to speak to Miette, whose feet she could see backing away again. “Check..the potatoes…”

“It’s rude not to look at someone when you speak to them.” Cosette’s head was yanked back and up by her ponytail, bending her neck and forcing her to look at Miette and the others, who were openly and unashamedly gawking. Most of what was happening - the relentless pounding into her, each stroke stimulating her already-inflamed clit - was hidden by her skirt. But her tits were on full display and visible, bouncing hard with every jerk of her body. And everyone was watching. “That’s better. _Now_ repeat what you said.”

“Check the pot -” A hard thrust bottomed-out inside her, dissolving her sentence into a groan. The friction sent another tiny shockwave of pleasure rippling out from her clit, and Cosette felt herself beginning to go weak at the knees. 

“Rude.” Niji jerked harder on her ponytail, pulling her almost straight back up against him once more. “Repeat what you said, and don’t break off like an invalid.”

Cosette pointed at the pot. Miette - thankfully - figured out what was needed without any verbal direction, and she poked at the potatoes with a skewer. “They’re ready, miss. Do I drain them?”

“Yes.” The thrusting hadn’t ceased for even a second, and Cosette could feel a slight twist with every motion, his cock grinding hard into her and stimulating every inch. Her knees shook harder, and drool began to trickle out of the corner of her mouth. There was another nervous murmur from the others, who remained watching - eyes open, no longer scared to stare. “Drain. And then into the ricer. Quickly.”

“Cooking wench.” Niji pressed his mouth against her ear, and Cosette struggled to rip her eyes away to dart a look at his face. He had an ear to ear smile, teeth flashing like a predator, and she could see her reflection in his goggles. There was the faintest sweat on his forehead, and even his outlandish hair had wilted slightly. “You’re almost there.”

It was an observation. Not a question. Cosette didn’t answer as another hard thrust made her knees buckle again. Head bowing towards the floor, she could see speckling on the tile from the sweat dripping off her.

“Finish.”

“I can’t.” Cosette could. She wanted to. There were so many people watching, people she would never be able to look in the eye again. “My lord -”

“ _Now,_ cooking wench.” One last thrust, filling her to her limit. Niji let go of her hair and both hands grabbed hard on her hips, pulling her tighter and tighter against him and forcing himself further in. The first hot rush of wetness inside her triggered a violent, thrashing orgasm, and a louder cry than she’d ever made before erupted from her lips. Her back arched, pressing her tits up and out towards the stunned kitchen staff, and her hips bucked violently. She felt her body tightening around his cock like she was squeezing it in her fist, and the wetness and fullness was more than she could bear. Her knees wobbled, and then gave out, and she was supported only by the hands that grabbed at her hips. Fingers squeezed so hard over her belly, she knew there would be intense bruising.

Her orgasm had barely died down when she felt herself being dropped, shoved hard onto the floor. Cosette fell hard onto her shoulder, catching herself before her head hit the floor, and she looked around in a daze.

“Get back to work.” She heard Niji snarling at the staff, and there was a quick, panicked rush from the formerly-mesmerized staff to get away as quickly as possible. “Are you all paid to be lazy? The lesson is over. I said _get back to work.”_

Cosette pulled herself into a sitting position, breathing hard as she leaned against a cabinet door. Her breasts were flushed, her nipples hard and still exposed in her open dress. She could feel gooey warmth oozing out of her and forming a puddle beneath her ass. As quickly as it had started, it was over. Her clit was still pulsing and throbbing with aftershocks, and Cosette let out a tired groan as she tried to catch her breath.

“Cooking wench.”

“Hm?” Cosette tiredly looked up to see Niji tilting his head at the riced potatoes that had been returned to the pot. Miette, it seemed, had fled. Cosette would not be surprised if she didn't come back.

“What the hell is this?”

“Dinner, my lord.” A memory struck Cosette, and a giggle escaped her throat involuntarily. “Aligot, my lord. Your _favorite.”_

Niji’s body went rigid, and she saw the gritted teeth flash again.

“Funny, are you? We’ll see how funny it is after dinner.”

“We always do, my lord. I suppose I’ll see you in my chambers then.”


End file.
